He Didn'tShe Didn't
by NeitherHaveIWings2Fly
Summary: On the night of the O.Z. Ball, Cain and DG’s relationship changes with what they both don’t know. CDG Fluff. Chapter 2 Now Up. Complete.
1. He Didn't

He Didn't

On the night of the O.Z. ball, Cain and DG's relationship changes with what they both don't know. CDG Fluff.

_AN: When an idea hits, you have to write it. I'm a slave to inspiration. This is my first published Tin Man fic, but there's a second part on the way as well as a series of one shots I'll be posting soon. Hope you like it._

As she got ready for the ball, he didn't know she was thinking about what his opinion of her would be.

He didn't know that when she said he looked nice, she wanted to say hot.

He didn't know that when he said she looked beautiful, her stomach filled with butterflies.

He didn't see her small grin when he offered his arm to her.

He didn't see the point of receiving an award tonight, even though DG insisted that he deserved it.

He didn't mean to end up next to her in the carriage.

He didn't mind though.

As they walked into the ballroom, he didn't understand where his feelings of nervousness came from.

He didn't know how excited DG was when she got to present him with a Medal of Honor.

He didn't know that after placing the medal around his neck, DG's hands felt tingly and her face felt like it was on fire.

He either didn't notice, or didn't want to notice, how DG kept catching his eye when a new dance started.

He didn't show, but certainly felt, jealousy rise in him when others asked her to dance.

He didn't expect Glitch to whisper "And I'm the brainless one?" while passing him.

He didn't think he could stop himself after that.

He didn't know that when he asked "Would you like to dance?" that she wanted to say "It's about time!"

Once he had her on the dance floor, he didn't want the dance to end.

He didn't see the smiles on Glitch, Raw, and Az's faces; he only saw the sparkling eyes and brilliant smile of the girl in his arms.

He didn't leave her side after that song.

He didn't seem to care about the disheartened looks many men were sending their way.

He didn't realize how late it was until he saw DG yawn and Ahamo signal the time to leave.

He didn't mind supporting a good amount of DG's weight as he escorted her to the carriage.

And as she fell asleep, he didn't know that the soft smile on her face was due to her thoughts on their dance that night.

_AN: Stay tuned for part two, She Didn't. _


	2. She Didn't

She Didn't

AN: I was so excited with the response I got from everyone who read part one, so thank you!! I heart you all. Here is the conclusion of the story. It's a bit shorter, but it's sweet.

As the carriage arrived back at the palace, she didn't wake up when he tried to rouse her.

She didn't feel him life her like a rag doll into his arms.

She didn't know that, while in her sleep-induced stupor, she cuddled into his chest.

She didn't feel his heart start beating faster when she did.

She didn't see the great care he took to get through the halls while making sure he didn't come close to waking her.

She didn't know he spent two minutes outside her bedroom door trying to figure out how to open it without needing to set her down.

She didn't know the solution came in a passing guard that held the door for him.

She didn't feel him lay her on the bed or take her shoes off.

She didn't hear him wince when he saw how red her feet were.

She didn't know his thoughts of barbaric dressing customs and how closely they matched her own.

She didn't wake as he pulled her sheets down and then settled her in before tucking her in.

She didn't see the look in his eyes as he took a moment to watch her sleep.

She didn't hear the argument the logical part of him lost as he leaned down to her.

She didn't feel him kiss her gently, as least she didn't consciously.

She didn't see him slowly make his way back to the door.

She didn't see him turn suddenly when she asked, "Cain, why can't you do that when I'm awake?"

She didn't see the panic on his face as her wondered if she was truly awake or if she had been dreaming.

And, as he walked out of her room, she didn't see his panic become a huge smile when he realized that his Princess wanted him too.


End file.
